I hope you like it rough because I don't replace my divots
by arielthenerd
Summary: Dean Winchester is one of the youngest pro golfers out their. Just days before a tournament in his hometown of Lawerence, Kansas, his caddie quites leaving him to hire Castiel Novak, the best caddie that the golf course has and things quickly blossom between the two.


**So I got this idea while working at a golf tornament this weekend I hope you like it. THIS IS NOT BETA so any mistakes you see are mine **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean you quit!?"

"I mean I'm done, I can't deal with your shit anymore Dean." I try to help you but you won't let me in and I'm tired of your attitude."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" "The tournament starts in a few days!"

"Not my problem anymore." Patrick said, as he hung up on Dean.

Dean put his phone down and he was outraged. What was he supposed to do now with the tournament only a few days away? Without thinking he punched his locker.

"arrgh" Dean yelled

He knew that he was going to have a bruise in the morning he left without causing anymore damage to himself or any surrounding areas.

"This is just great, how am I going to find a caddie this quick."

He was participating in a tournament in his hometown of Lawerence, Kansas in a few days and he was without a caddy. How could he find a caddie this quick? He hated the idea but he was going to have to hire one of the caddies that worked at the course.

Knowing he couldn't put it off and risk not having a caddie he drove over to the course immediately.

Once he got there he parked as close he could and walked into the office. He hadn't been here in what seemed like ages and he forgot how much he missed it. This was where he first learned golf. His uncle Bobby brought him and his brother Sam quite a lot. Sam was never interested and would read instead but Dean thought the game was really interesting and he would try and learn as much as possible.

Dean walked over to the front desk where a secretary was sitting. Dean went up to her and gave her best smile

"Hello, my name is chase how may I help you Mr Winchester?"

"I would like to speak to the manager as well as the tournament director please."

"Sure Mr Winchester just gives me a second" Chase said as she put of her hair behind her ear and smiled obviously flirting with Dean.

Dean smiled back and went to go sit down in one of the chairs by the desk deciding to ignore her.

After a while of Chase speaking to someone on the phone she said they would be here shortly.

Not to long after that Dean saw the manger and director walk up to him.

He got up from his chair and asked if they would join him at a table in the lobby area. They both nodded their heads and followed dean.

Once everyone was settled Mark, the manger of the course, spoke up.

"How may we help you Mr. Winchester. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, however my caddie just quit and I have no one who could caddie for me. I was wondering if I could have the best caddie you have Mr. Jacobs to help me?"

" I don't see any problems that as long as Mr. Crowley agrees to that."

Crowley simply nodded his head in approval.

"Mr. Winchester our best caddie would be Castiel Novak." " He is not working today so how about I call him and set up a lunch meeting around 11 if that's okay with you.

Yes thank you much, and can you tell him to meet me at Ellen's diner.

'Yes, I will let Castiel know asap."

* * *

Castiel had spent his day off getting some cleaning around the house and making it look nice because his brother Gabe was coming to visit him during his week off. He was just finishing setting up Gabe's room when his phone rang. Castiel quickly ran into the kitchen where he had put down the phone from when be had used it moments ago to talking to Gabe about his flight times.

"Hello this is Castiel Novak to whom am I speaking to?"

"Hello Castiel, this is Mr. Jacobs from the golf course."

"Yes sir, I know who you are." "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I have something to ask of you."

"What is it sir?"

'Dean Winchester, one of the golfers in the tournament this week has lost his caddie and was wondering if you could take his place."

"I would love to sir but I have family coming in this weekend'

"Castiel I'm trying to be as nice as possible but this is more of an order than a suggestion."

'Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand sir."

"I'm sorry about messing up your plans with your family maybe you can invite them to the tournament."

'Yes that sounds like a great idea sir."

"Okay, tomorrow you will be meeting Mr Winchester at Ellen's Diner at 11."

'Thank you sir."

* * *

**okay so thats it for chapter 1 i really hoped you like it I've only written one other fic so my skills aren't that great **

**chapter 2 will be up shortly and i'm already working on chapter 3 so updates will be very soon**


End file.
